Official Xbox Magazine (brand)
Official Xbox Magazine (also known as OXM) is a monthly video game magazine which launched in November 2001, around the launch of the first Xbox. The magazines originally were bundled with OXM Demo discs. These discs contained demo's, hidden games, gamer pics, full games, trailers, video showcases, video previews, interviews and more content. The discs also provided the software for the Xbox 360 backwards compatibility program, giving players the ability to play Original Xbox games without broadband and Xbox Live access. In mid-2014 the U.S. version of the company was merged with the U.K. version of the company. This only lasted a few months until Future PLC announced that it was closing its website along with all the other websites that Future has been published. There was also a sim-like game called 'OXM Universe'. Content Each issue for both the Original Xbox and Xbox 360 starting from the first issue to the last. Some demo's were combined with both the 360 and Original. Some Xbox One demo discs were made, but on January 2012 OXM stopped producing demo discs, OXM stated " You've told us you don't want the DVD anymore, and we listened ". Gamers and viewers bought the disc to play free games and videos and the amount of videos you watched you'd gain Microsoft Points, but only 800 points were needed for any of the unlockable content. The points had another use in which gamers used their points to research and build equipment for the in-game game 'OXM Universe'. 'OXMU' was discontinued in OXM's 100th issue. We Heart Xbox New games which were not yet shown to the mainstream public or user-modified hardware such as consoles or faceplates were shown here. Message Center The OXM crew revealed their 'Top 5' things on their mind at the moment. The 'Top 5' tradition was broken in Issue #85 of July 2008, when the staff instead answered to the question "What's your worst habit - and do you even want to break it?" Xbox Next All upcoming games were highlighted and previewed. Features Games may get prolonged previews, or OXM may have an exclusive 6-10 page review for a certain game. There may also be special featured content like Issue #77's 'HDTV Buyer's Guide'. Xbox Now All Xbox, Xbox 360, and Xbox Live Arcade game, and downloadable content is reviewed. Xbox 365 This section contained Xbox business articles, gaming news, 'Hard Stuff' (a section that reviews contraptions related to an Xbox console), '2,000 Pennies or Less' (a section that showed the best cheap games that can be bought for either Xbox or Xbox 360), the codes of the month, 'Forza Showroom' (a brief column that showed some of the best Forza Motorsport 2 car designs that people have made), a section for competing against the OXM crew in games like Lost Planet, Halo 3, Gears of War, and more, 'Media Ho!' (a section that talked about movies, books, and other items related to games). External Links * WebCite, Future Publishing - Media With Passion * Official Xbox Magazine on Wikipedia = Category:Microsoft Category:Companies Category:Video game companies of the United Kingdom Category:Microsoft subsidiaries Category:Microsoft divisions